¿Te conozco?
by Miryu
Summary: Y ahora, ¿qué decición tomará cada uno? Maka y Soul van a tener muchas interrupciones, antes de que los dejen tranquilos. Maka y Soul en Londres, en otra epoca. Cuando los enamorados, no existen, y ellos lo son.
1. Capitulo 1

**Una historia...**

**Alto, yo se que les aburro tremendamente, con mis comentarios inesesarios, lo se. En fin.**

**Esta sera una historia de la cual, transcurre cuando, mis queridos lectores, nosotros, no existiamos. Es decir, lo que nosotros lla… Si, los aburro. Mejor, pongo el prologo, y ustedes me dicen, ¿no?**

…**¿Te conosco?…**

Sentada en una fiesta. Nadie me invita a bailar. Esta bien que para mi edad, es comun ser algo "plana", pero ¿es que mis amigas son la exepcion? Todas ellas bailando, pero, no me siento envidiosa. De verdad. Es que algunas veces me duele, a mi edad, no tener pareja. No como Tsubaki, que ya esta comprometida. Las hermanas Thompson, cada una con su respectiva pareja. Y yo... Yo sola.

Veo que un chico se acerca a mi algo… molesto.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Pregunto, mas bien, parecia obligado. Mire hacia los lados, nada.

- Bien. - Le dije. El enseguida levanto su mano y se preparo para llevarme a la pista. Tenia unos guantes.

- Con permiso. - Dijo tomando mi mano. Yo senti la calidez de su guante. Y no se por que, ya que no sabia, me sonroje.

Me llevo a la pista y me dio unas vueltitas, ya que dudo que mucho sabia bailar, y conmigo menos.

- No sabes bailar. - Dijo con su sonrisa, algo torcida. Gran genio, lo descubrio.

- Si… - Le dije algo timida.

- Entonces… Dejame llevarte. - Dijo mirandome, fijamente. Senti como mis mejillas ardian de calor. Maldito sonrojo, creo que el lo noto.

- ¿Tu nombre? - Le pregunte, para sacar esa mirada que tenia de mi. Lo logre, al parecer, porque dio vuelta la mirada.

- Soul, Soul Evans. - Dijo casi sin mucha importancia.

- Bien, Evans. Yo soy Maka, Maka Albarn. - Le dije con una sonrisa, el alzo una ceja, pero luego sonrio.

- Bien, Albarn. Un gusto, conocerla. - Me dijo con su sonrisa. Yo sonrei, algo ruborizada, pero sonrei.

Me siguio llevando, bajo la musica que se apoderaba de la noche. En ese cuarto, que hacia que todas las personas se fueran de mi vista. La verdad es que el sabia bailar. La pieza se termino, y el se distancio un poco de mi.

- Bien, Albarn. Me tengo que ir. - Dijo mirando hacia al frente. Yo me di la vuelta, y habia un chico muy parecido a el, tal vez tenia unos años mas que el.

- Esta bien, Evans. - Le dije dando una reverencia, dando por concluida la pieza, el agarro mi mano y la beso. Yo enseguida me ruborize. Nunca me habian tratado con tanto respeto.

- De verdad, un gusto conocerla, Señorita Albarn. - Yo, enseguida le conteste.

- A ti tambien, Evans. - Le dije sonriendo. El se encamino hacia el tipo que estaba alli. Queria saber lo que le decia, me daba intriga. - A ti tambien...

Pero, esos son aun recuerdos que tengo de esa ultima noche… La noche que conoci al chico que amo.

- ¿Y nada mas eso? - Pregunto una chica alta, rubia, con el pelo adornado en un rodete y con una hebilla. Su vestido celeste, era mas que caro, y creo que eso no llegaba a mis presupuestos.

- Nada mas eso. - Le dije segura.

- ¡Maka! ¡Eres tan…! - Dijo mi amiga jalandome de un lado a otro. Tsubaki, que es mi otra amiga la paro, antes de que hisiera, o dijiera algo inapropiado.

- Liz, te anrruinaras la ropa. - Le dijo Tsubaki. Tsubaki es muy amable, creo que es como mi hermana mayor que nunca tube. Ella llevaba un vestido color crema. Con el pelo semi atado. Le quedaba hermoso.

- ¡Pero es que Maka...! ¿¡Como es que no le dijiste nada! - Me dijo casi gritando. Yo suspire.

- No sabia como… - Le dije, sinceramente.

- Entonces, ¿aun no sabias si te gustaba o no? - Me pregunto amablemente Tsubaki.

- Asi. - Le dije a Tsubaki bajando la cabeza. Ellas se pusieron a pensar.

- ¿Como es el apellido? - Me pregunto Tsubaki. Yo asenti y le dije.

- Evans.

- ¡¿Evans? - Estallo Liz. Yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Si, el es el hermano de Wes Evans. ¿O es Wes? - Me dijo mirandome seriamente. Yo le negue. Ya que ella salia con Wes en un momento.

- No, es algo asi como Soul...Que nombre mas extraño. - Dije con la pura verdad. Pero ahi mis pensamientos no terminaban. Liz me codeo y me miro pervertida.

- "Makita", valla a saber que sueños tiene ella. - Dijo mirando a Tsubaki. Tsubaki nego y me miro a mi. Yo me ruborize y negue rapidamente con la cabeza.

Pasamos horas, hasta que se hiso tarde, y vinieron a buscarlas.

En fin. No sera mi mejor idea, pero me enamore de ese Evans. Y enamorarse, en estos tiempos, no sirve. Todo va por la familia, y los arreglos politicos, no por como te enamoraste.

**..Continuara..**

**Oh, matenme si quieren. Bueno, explico, es un tipo de historia que transcurre en esos tiempos, ya saben, en fin, no quiero aburrirles, pero ya xD Es que en verdad me deje llevar con una obra literaria (wft?) que transcurria en esos tiempos, donde la gente vestia trajes caros, asshh -suspira- era tan lindo! D: Mark (si era asi) no dejes a Louise! D: -llora como en telenovelas (?)- Ok, noo xDD Jajaaa xD**

**Ya.**

**¿Lo sigo o no?**

**Quiero saber, y por las dudas, ¡ya tengo el otro capitulo!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Gracias por los reviews, queria llegar a los 5, pero me dije a mi misma que queria ver mi second capitulo xDD Jaja, lo digo en serio... queria ver como me quedaba este~ ^^**

**Espero que les guste como sigue~ ^^**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Segundo capitulo~**

_"Quiero volver a bailar contigo..."_

_- ...un gusto conocerla, Srta. Albarn. - Me decia... con esa dulce voz._

_- A ti tambien, Evans... - le conteste. Intentando hacer que la imagen de su sonrisa no se valla de mi mente. Solo el recuerdo de su sonrisa hace que mis suenios sean mas vivos._

- A despertar, Maka-chan! - me decia una voz, mientras que una luz entraba a mi cuarto. Abri los ojos como mas pude, intentando salir de ese cuento que vivia en sueños.

- Blair-chan, ah... - la mire, a una chica de ojos color amarillos y pelo purpura que me miraba con cariño. Ella era mi sirvienta, pues... mas que eso era como mi segunda madre.

- Maka-chan, perdon que pregunte... ¿pero quien es Evans? - pregunto con su cara confundida. Yo me sorprendi y la mire atentamente.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - ella medito un poco a mi pregunta.

- Maka-chan... te la pasas diciendo en suenios "Evans, Evans, y Evans"... - me dijo, haciendo una cara picara. Oh, por Kami... Liz tenia a veces razon. Intente pensar en una respuesta.

- No es nadie especial. - por supuesto que lo era. Si lo nombraba todas mis noches... Oh, eso quedaba mucho peor.

- No parece que sea asi... - dijo Blair con una cara picara. Yo frunci el seño y ella se dio la vuelta para acomodar la ropa. Yo me levante y escogi mi vestido. No queria que fuera mucha cosa. Blair suspiro. - Maka-chan, recuerda que hoy viene la costurera. - Yo suspire, cada vez que venia ella mi padre se enloquecia.

- Okay, Blair. Mantendre a mi padre ocupado. - le dije agotada mientras me preparaba para vestirme. Ella pego media vuelta y se fue por la puerta (N/A: hise un verso? omg... con lo que me cuesta... o_o)

Me peine mi cabello rubio. No creo que el se acuerde de mi. Es casi imposible. Me levante y negue con la cabeza. Si sigo con estos pensamientos...

- Srta. Albarn, he llegado. - me decia una suave voz (sep), mientras entraba.

- Ah, Srta. Dielh. Pasa. - le dije. Una chica joven de unos 18 de edad, con pelo corto rosa, y ojos color verde oscuro entraba. Traia una canasta con telas y agujas seguramente. Se paro y sonrio.

- Con permiso, bien... Maka, ¿Como ha estado? - me pregunto, mientras sacaba su centimetro y me media los brazos.

- Mas o menos, Kim. - le dije sinceramente. Ella paro de medir y anoto en su cuadernillo.

- Cuentame. - me dijo sonriendo. Yo pense... no seria malo. Cuando mi padre y mi madre se pelearon, ella estubo para esucharme.

- Pues... me gusta un chico, pero no creo que vuelva a verlo. - le sincere. Ella medito un poco.

- Dime el nombre, tal vez, solo tal vez lo conosca. - dijo. Yo pense en decirle o no.

- Soul.

- Evans, ¿verdad? - me siguio ella. Me sorprendi y ella rio un poco. - ya lo conosco, ese chico odia los trajes. Pero no sé, si quieres hago algo. - me dijo, Kim a veces me ayudaba.

- No gracias. No me espero de lo que valla a hacer Liz. - le dije riendome. Ella se rio conmigo.

- Pues, nomas puedo averiguarte cosas de el... - me dijo. Yo lo pense.

- Si, pero... no quiero que se note. - le dije sonrojada. Ella asintio.

Luego hablamos de cosas triviales, y que no tenian sentido, ya que estabamos aburridas, y me tenia que hacer un vestido para la fiesta de la semana entrante. Hasta que mi padre entro y hiso el mismo escandalo que siempre. Mi madre entro y le dio unos buenos retos. Y el dia siguio siendo como siempre.

Ya el dia habia de terminado, y la luna alumbraba mi cuarto. No necesitaba de la luz de las velas. Suspire, por el dia que habia sido hoy. Muy cansado.

Pero, solo habia una imagen que invadia mi mente a cada momento. Esa era la imagen de Soul... Era la imagen del chico que me enamore, en una sola noche. Lo que se diria, amor a primera vista.

Pero, ¿quien sabra? Quien sabra si el estaria o no enamorado de mi... Quien sabria si todabia me recuerda, si sabe quien soy. Quien sabe si el se acuerda de mi. No creo que se acuerde. Ya ha pasado mucho, y seguro no se acordara.

Prendi la vela que habia cerca mio, y la acerque a mi tocador. Mientras agarre un libro que estaba cerca... y empeze a leerlo, pero sin dejar de pensar en ti.

**...Continuara~...**

**Si, espero que hasta ahora les guste. Sinceramente, si no les gusta como esta, diganme. Mas bien este capitulo lo hise para acomodar los personajes, y el siguiente es un "Soul Pov", para que vean como ha estado el sin Maka y... ****¿****Es que no me doy cuenta? Les estoy contando casi todo, un poco mas y les digo el final Dx Bueno, como sea, sin mas que decir -hace una reverencia al publico, tomando por las puntas de su vestido- espero que les guste~**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno, como habia dicho antes... Sin mas por aqui ^^**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Tercer Capitulo.**

**Soul Pov:**

_Mientras que me alejaba, mi hermano me sacaba de mis pensamientos._

_- Te lo dije, _¿_eh? Te dije que esa chica era muy bonita. - me dijo, yo lo esquibe y no le preste atencion. - Aunque es medio pecho-plano. - termino. Yo no le intente prestar atencion._

_- Es solo una chica. - le dije mientras daba un gran suspiro._

_- Pero, muy bonita; y te comportaste muy bien con ella. - bien, un cumplido de mi hermano, solo era para que me sintiera mejor _¿_o que?_

_- Si, si. - le dije. Wes siguio._

_- Seria buena como tu esposa. - me di la vuelta y la mire. Hablando con unas chicas muy alegremente. Su sonrisa, era lo mas hermoso que tenia y... _¿_que estoy pensando? Esto no es lo que tendria que estar pensando. Negue con la cabeza todo ello._

_- No pienses esas cosas. - le dije, intentando salvarme. Rio un poco._

_- No creo que tu sonrojo, diga lo mismo... - dijo llendose. Yo intente resolverlo, pero me lo dio por terminado._

_- Pero... - intente defenderme. El siguio._

_- Aunque, es una Albarn. La Familia Albarn no tiene un buen lugar que digamos... - yo la mire, y volvi a mirar a mi hermano que el solo se quedaba pensando. - Su madre se caso con un tipo en bancarrota y que le gustaba estar con mujeres. Ahora estan separados. Todo un gran lio. Creo que no debi presentartela. - me dijo. Yo la volvi a mirar. No me casaria con la primera que bailara. Mi hermano a veces piensa cosas locas._

_- No importa, no me casare con ella. - le dije, mientras lo miraba fijamente. El suspiro y su prometida lo llamo. Al rato se fue._

_Chasquee la lengua y volvi a ver a la chica. Estaba riendo y derrepente sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios. Enseguida di vuelta mi cabeza, y me hise el distraido._

_Albarn... todabia te recuerdo._

**Londres, Inglaterra. Mansion Evans.**

- Tierra llamando a Soul, tierra llamando a Soul... ¿estas, hermano? - me llamo Wes. Yo me desperte de mis sueños y me levante del suelo. Estaba durmiendo a la sombra de un arbol, y este hermano que tengo me despierta.

- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunte molesto. El sonrio.

- Ah, como decia... tu sueñas con esa joven. - me dijo sonriendo, yo lo empuje y camine hacia la casa.

- No es cierto. - aunque si lo era.

- Hermano, hermano, hermano... Te conosco desde que naciste. Y me vienes a decir, ¿de que no es cierto? No creo que sea asi...

- No es como tu dices. - le dije, esquibando sus preguntas y acotaciones.

- Como tu quieras, hermanito. Pero despues, tu sabras... si yo llego a enterarme que es lo contrario. - dijo riendo a mas no poder. Yo chasquee la lengua. ¿Como es que tengo un hermano asi? Se bien que no se elige a la familia, pero definitivamente, yo y el no somos hermanos... (N/A: Pero, Wes es tan lindo *w* eh... mejor me mantengo calladita xP)

Tal vez, si era linda. Pero no creo haberme enamorado. Esas cosas no sirven ahora. No sirvieron nunca.

- Ni que fuera Romeo y ella Julieta... - dije, o mas bien se me escapo de mis pensamientos. Mi amigo se me quedo mirando raro.

- Oi, Soul... ¿que te pasa? Ya van 35 minutos que te vengo diciendo y contando de algo, y tu nomas miras hacia el sol. ¿Que tiene el sol de grandeza mas que yo? - me dijo, mi amigo... si. Yo no sabia para donde mirar, o que contestarle a este idiota.

- No tiene nada de grande, grandisimo genio. - le dije. El rio un poco.

- Por fin aprecias mi grandeza! - dijo senialandome y gritando. Yo me pegue la frente. No puede ser mas idiota de lo que es, ¿no?

- No es por eso. - le dije, el se confundio al parecer.

- Entonces, dile al gran Ore-sama, cual es tu problema. - me dijo, como si el supiese.

- Nada, es que estoy pensando en una chica. - le solte de una. El sonrio.

- Pues... el gran Ore-sama ayudara al pobre chico a encontrar a esa chica! Muahahahaaha! - grito y rio con fuerza. No dude en ningun minuto si era idiota o no. Pero capaz que puede ayudarme, pero definitivamente hoy no le preguntaria. Suspire.

- De verdad, nada. - le dije, dando por terminado el tema. El chasqueo la lengua.

- Bueno, entonces... ¿te sigo contando de mis grandezas? - me pregunto. Como si pudiera decidir si queria o no. Asenti, ya que no lo escucharia.

Paso asi horas, hasta que decidi que ya seria suficiente. Y creenme que si escuchasen lo que me dijo, no lo quedria volver a ver.

"Luego te contare de mis grandezas!" - dijo mientras se iba. Definitivamente no quedria.

Bostece, mientras que entraba a mi cuarto. Hoy habia sido un dia muy agotador.

Pero, por lo menos, volveria a encontrarme con el recuerdo, de aquella chica que conoci.

Albarn, ¿donde estaras?...

**Continuara...**

**Neee... No soy buena en los Soul pov, si no esta Maka con el xD Bueno, ¿les gusto hasta ahora? ¿algo que tengo que mejorar? ¿dudas? ¿criticas? ¿algo mas? ¿tomates?... Acepto cualquier tipo de critica, porque, es verdad que no soy buena... y bueno, diganme la verdad si algo no les gusta. No me molesta que me lo digan ^^**

**No se, pero, ¿alguien noto que mis caps son tan cortos? Creo que el proximo sera mas largo, y cuando Soul le cuenta a Kim... y... Nada mas!**

**Bueno, mis saludos a todos... Cuidense!**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.~**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Gracias T^T Mil gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, a los que me escribieron, y a quienes la siguen en silencio. Bueno, mas abajo los agradecimientos, supociciones y mucho mas. Pero ahora, solamente este capitulo. Les agradesco, porque gracias a sus apoyos, a mi se me ocurren muchas mas cosas, y srta. Imaginacion vuela por mi mente~ (?)**

**La autora de este fic, esta completamente loca, si preguntan. Sigamos!**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Cuarto Capitulo.**

**Soul Pov:**

Dichosa sea mi suerte. Ahora me encontraba cenando con mis padres, y estos no paraban de hablar de la situacion de Francia, de la situacion de Rio del Janeiro, y que se yo cuantas mas situaciones mas.

- ¿Que te parece, Soul? - me pregunto mi madre. Yo me atragante con la comida.

- ¿Sobre que cosa? - le pregunte. Habia estado algo desconectado, y la verdad que los temas eran aburridos.

- Sobre el baile de la proxima semana, en la mansion del Gobernador Stein. - dijo ella, amablemente. Escuche que mi hermano dijo algo asi como "cabeza de enamorado".

- No lo se. No quiero ir a fiestas por ahora. - dije, sinceramente. Mi padre fruncio el senio. Y mi hermano rio.

- Quien sabe... capaz que este la chica esa. - dijo Wes mientras se contenia la risa.

- ¿Que chica? - pregunto mi madre.

- Nadie. - Me apresure. Wes se levanto y rio un poco mas.

- Esa chica de la que siempre me hablas hermano, esa. Bueno, me iba a encontrar con mi prometida. - dijo, dejandome sin poder defenderme. Esto era poco bueno por mi.

- ¿Quien es la joven afortunada? - pregunto mi madre feliz.

- Nadie en especial. - le dije. Sabia que algo diria si supiera que es la Albarn.

- Bueno, mejor que sea de un buen lugar, y especial. Porque si no, no sera aceptada. Sabes que no sirve enamorarse. - mi padre acoto. Yo baje la cabeza y me levante de la mesa.

- No, ella es especial. - murmure por lo bajo. Mi madre iba a decir algo pero enseguida dije algo yo: - Me espera la Srta. Diehl para el traje. - apresure el paso y me fui a la otra sala.

Sabia que mi padre diria eso. El esperaba algo bueno de su hijo. Del pianista de su familia, como seguir los pasos de su hermano, el violinista nato. Suspire, y escuche otro suspiro.

- Kim! ¿hace cuanto estabas aqui? - le pregunte. Ella sonrio y se ruborizo un poco.

- Pues, no sabria carcular si una hora o una hora y media. - sonrio y su sonrojo se hiso mas notable. Yo suspire.

- No era necesario...

- No, siempre es necesario para el Sr. Evans. - actuo de forma muy gentil. Mientras mas se sonrojaba. No se, pero ella siempre actua asi.

- Bueno, ya.

- Me contaron que pronto habra una fiesta... ¿que traje quiere que le haga? - me pregunto amablemente. Yo pense un poco.

- No se, yo no quiero ir. - le dije. Ella sonrio, ¿por que? Bueno, cuando esta conmigo casi siempre sonrie, en cambio con mi hermano nunca...

- Yo iba a ir... - murmuro. Yo suspire.

- Bueno, ire. - total, ¿que pasaria?

- Unas jovenes me contaron mucho de usted... se ve que se sentian atraidas por sus talentos. - me conto, mientras me tomaba las medidas y las anotaba. Yo suspire. No me importaba ni una de esas interesadas. - se ve que el Sr. Evans es muy importante. - termino.

- No me interesan ni una. - le dije sinceramente.

- ¿Ya esta enamorado de alguien?¿Tiene a alguna joven en la vista? - me pregunto.

- Si, y no. - le conteste. Lo mejor era no decirle nada, ademas, valla a saber que contaria.

- Pues... que afortunada. - murmuro por lo bajo mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero la llegue a escuchar. Yo suspire e intente buscar otro tema de conversacion.

- ¿Iras a la fiesta? - le pregunte. Ella subio la cabeza y sonrio.

- Claro, pero... no tengo con quien ir. - me dijo. Yo medite un poco.

- Seguramente conseguiras una pareja, Kim. - le dije. Y ella me miro y sonrio con algo de tristeza.

- No importa, si no. - bajo la cabeza y anoto algunas medidas. - ..yo solamente_ te espero_... - Espera! Yo crei escuchar eso? Ella dijo eso? Suspire y me hise el distraido.

Me seguia tomando las medidas, hasta le mostro a mi madre unas telas para el traje. Yo solamente elegi un traje que no llamara mucho la atencion. Aunque al ser de la familia Evans, llamar la atencion era algo comun.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

- ¿Y Soul? ¿Que tal con Kim? - me pregunto mi hermano. Yo suspire, ¿que pensaba este? En este momento me encontraba con Wes y Black Star.

- ¿De que hablas? - le pregunte rapidamente.

- ¿No viste? Hay, Soul... ¿no me digas que no lo notas? - me pregunto, con una sonrisa algo picara. Yo negue.

- Nada.

- Oi, Soul... El unico al que trata bien Kim, eres tu. ¿Que tienes que llamas mas la atencion? - me pregunto rapidamente, con su ego bien al alto siempre.

- Primero: no lo se. Segundo: yo no estoy comprometido. - le recorde. Black Star rio un poco. Y ambos asintieron.

- Tienes razon, el unico que no tiene una "noviecita" eres tu Soul. ¿Que te guardas, amigo? - me pregunto Black Star. Yo pense un poco... ¿que me guardo? Nada. No estoy enamorada de esa joven Albarn o Kim... espera! ¿Por que pense en la joven Albarn primero?... Acaso...

- No me guardo nada. - conteste rapidamente. Black Star y Wes intercambiaron miradas. - Hablo en serio...

- No se, pero... ¿y esa joven de la que siempre hablas? - me pregunto mi hermano. Yo le mande una mirada asesina.

- ¿Que joven? No se de que hablas, Wes... - le dije, haciendo saber de que no hablara.

- ¿Que chica, Wes? - pregunto Black Star.

- Nadie. - le conteste.

- No creo que no sea nadie para ti, Soul... - intento decir.

- ¿Que chica?¿Que chica? - pregunto con mas curiosidad Black Star.

- Wes, no hables cosas que no son. - le amenaze. Wes empezo a reir alto y se levanto de donde estaba sentado.

- Bueno, chicos... creo que me voy. - dijo entre risas.

- Oi, Soul... ¿que chica? - me pregunto. Yo le negue.

- Ninguna, solo son cosas de Wes... - dije aun enfadado. Este idiota, como que llegaba a hablar y lo mataba.

- Ah, bueno... - contesto algo desilucionado. Yo suspire.

Idiota, mas no podia ser...

**Continuara...~**

**¿Que tal hasta ahora? Se que es pura conversacion, pero ya ven como lo molestan al pobre Soul con Maka... Aunque, saben que cuando Soul dice Albarn, esa es Maka. Y Kim tiene algo con Soul... e_eU Bueno, agradecimientos a:**

**- Delirium Land**: Gracias :D Jaja, y si... Kim sera alguien que la quedran matar luego...Asi que lo que dijiste sera posible, pero lo veremos luego xD **- Leina-chan**: Wes es genial, si es eso que los hermanos son tan bonitos, por eso lo mio de Lucy Evans... xDD Pero, como dije antes, Kim no quiere que Maka se entere, y veran por que... o_oU Y Black Star por ahi los mete en lios, pero... que mas! Es de Black Star de quien hablamos... x_xU **- mumi evans elric**: Jaja~! Sii.. Aplaudiste a mi fic T^T Muchas gracias... xD Y veo que te gustan leer fics (Lucy-chan visito tu perfil, bueno, el perfil de todos xD)... **- Agrias-chan**: Siii! Que no dude que Soul la ame, aunque el idiota no se de cuenta... Y sobre que dijiste que estabas algo loca, naah... Aqui yo tambien lo estoy (?) xD **- Sam Evans**: Aii! Geme-chan! (a ella la conosco de otra parte xD), gracias, y que bueno que te guste mucho! :D Y espero que seas la mejor en tus fics! xD Ya sabes, da lo mejor de ti :)

**Y tambien saludos a Geet (que dijo que daba mucho spoiler, y... ¿que es eso? Mis perdones, pero soy algo ignorante), a Cherry chan, Miyoko-chibi, y todos los demas que leen y no dejan reviews, que vale la pena decir que tambien les agradesco que lean... Bien, aparte de que el proximo Maka estara, y tambien... habra un... ¿encuentro? No se, puede ser... xD Subire cada 5 reviews! :D**

**Gracias, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. **

**Atte: Lucy Evans~.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Mis abrazos, agradecimientos y mas a todos los que leyeron mi fic. Y lo siguen... Son muy buenos! xD Aqui el siguiente, me tarde, pero aqui esta servido y a la orden (?)~**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Quinto Capitulo.**

**Maka Pov:**

- Si, pero hay que tenerle paciencia a Black Star... - dijo Tsubaki tomando un poco de te educadamente. Liz y yo nos miramos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Como lo describia, era el peor chico que podia tener... ¿con ese se comprometeria?

- Por suerte los que yo elijo no son asi...

- No, Liz. - la paro Tsubaki. - Black Star tiene muchas cosas buenas, si te empiezas a fijar. - nos dijo. La verdad que hasta ahora solo abia dicho cosas malas.

- Nombra una. - le exigio Liz.

- Es... es... es educado, a veces. - dijo Tsubaki con un poco de inseguridad en su voz. Liz y yo nos miramos.

- Tsubaki, ¿estas segura? - le preguntamos.

- Pues, a veces es educado. Muy bueno. Serio en lo que se tiene que estar serio. Culto, a veces y en lo que el quiere. Me ayuda mucho, no quiere que nunca levante un dedo. A veces es gentil... - empezo a nombrar Tsubaki.

- Ya! Bueno, ¿y te casaras con el? - le pregunto Liz.

- Si, ya le di... el si. - dijo Tsubaki mientras se sonrojaba. La joven morocha se veia muy linda sonrojada.

Vino nuestra sirvienta Blair y sirvio un poco de te a todas.

- Nya, perdon por la tardanza. - se disculpo, mientras servia un poco de mas te a todas.

- No, no importa, Blair. - le dije. Ella suspiro, fue como un suspiro... ¿de amor?

- Bueno, la proxima vez, espero no tardar. - dijo, mientras sostenia la tetera de porcelana y suspiraba mirando hacia la nada.

Liz, Tsubaki y yo nos miramos imediatamente, e intentabamos hablar con las miradas. Blair volvio en si y volvio a disculparse, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Esta que trae? - pregunto enseguida se fue, Liz. Tsubaki obserbaba aun en la puerta en la que se fue.

- No lo se. - le dije. Liz sonrio y miro la puerta en la que Blair se fue.

- Sea lo que sea, lo averiguare. - Liz dijo con un aura ardiente. Yo y Tsubaki nos miramos. ¿y a ella que le pasa?

- Bueno, Liz. No es bueno entrometerse en la vida de otros...

- Pero los rumores! Los tengo que empezar yo... ¿quien sabe? Capaz que ella tiene un...

- ¿Novio? - pregunto Tsubaki conociendo bien a Liz, que la ulima palabra seria esa. Yo me rei un poco, ya que Liz la miraba a Tsubaki mal.

Reimos un poco mientras que Liz se molestaba un poco.

- Bueno, chicas... ya. Ademas, de las unicas que hablamos es de ti - dijo senialando a Tsubaki - y de Blair... pero de ti no, Maka. - me dijo poniendo una cara picara. Yo me sonroje al maximo.

- N-No se lo que quieres saber... - le dije, con algo de dificultad por el sonrojo. Liz empezo a reir.

- Bueno... Me conto un lindo chico que estaba en vista a una de la familia Albarn. - dijo con un tono de picara en la forma de hablarlo. Yo seguia sonrojada y agarre el abanico y me ventile un poco.

- No, no creo... - le dije. Si era Soul, si era el... me alegraria mucho.

- Bueno, el hijo del gobernador estaria muy bien contigo. - me dijo aun picara. Tsubaki nos miraba y no sabia bien que hacer.

- Liz... - penso algo en que decir y la miro seria. - No la molestes, ya tendra a su pareja pronto y tu seras la primera en contarles a todos... - dijo Tsubaki con una amable sonrisa. A veces Tsubaki servia para ayudarme, y esta era una.

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que su carro vino por ellas y cada una se fue a su casa.

Suspire recargada en la puerta de entrada hasta que me saludaron desde la ventana. Yo las salude y cerre la puerta. Tras cerrarla, empeze a correr rapido hacia mi cuarto... Leeria tranquila mi libro, y lo recordaria a el.

Soul... ¿cuando te volvere a ver?

Subi las escaleras, que eran muy grandes, de dos en dos, hasta que llegue a mi cuarto. Abri, y me encontre con Blair. ¿Que hacia ella ahi?

- Maka-chan, tu madre me encargo decirte que pronto habra un baile. - me dijo amablemente. Yo asenti. - Pide que vallas en representacion a la familia Albarn.

- ¿En representacion? ¿No vendra dentro de poco mi madre? - le pregunte. Es que mi madre se habia ido hace una semana, y poco sabia de ella. Mi padre estaba en mi casa, pero el no aportaba nada, ni era nadie para presentar.

- Si, Maka-chan. Ya sabes... - me dijo. Yo asenti. Saco una carta de tras suyo y la extendio.

- ¿Para mi? - le pregunte, mientras la tomaba. Blair sonrio y asintio. Agarre la carta y me la guarde, luego la leeria.

- Dijo que la leyeras cuando estes preparada... - me dijo bajando la cabeza, yo la mire y mire a Blair. ¿Que diria con eso? - Bueno, te dejo a solas, Maka-chan. - me dijo amablemente, mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba. Yo asenti, y volvi a mirar la carta. ¿Que diria?...

Agarre mi libro y lo empeze a leer, pero me seguia dando curiosidad lo que diria. La luna ya se asomaba por mi ventana, y prendi una vela que estaba cerca de la repisa, cerca de la carta.

¿La abro?¿O no?

Me acerque hacia la repisa y mire lo que decia por fuera.

_De: Kami Albarn_

_Para: Maka Albarn_

_Desde: Francia._

El sobre color rosa claro. Mi madre siempre era asi con esas cosas... pero, no creo que la carta fuese comun como todas.

Que la abriera cuando este preparada. ¿Cuando? Me daba curiosidad, pero algo me decia que la carta no era buena...

Mi madre se fue porque estaba enojada con mi padre... y por eso me temia de lo que llegase a decir. Es que... ya estaban separados, y no creia que se volvieran a unir. Era... algo que no podria volver a pasar. Y me dolia en lo mas profundo del alma que mi padre y mi madre estubieran asi. Antes, eramos una familia feliz...

Me acoste en mi cama y acomode las sabanas. Senti como una lagrima caia...

Si la carta decia algo malo, no estaba preparada. La aleje un poco y abraze mi almohada.

**Continuar...**

**¿Por que? (La autora se enoja con su propio fic)... Ok, ya. Pero, eso sera muy importante, asi que mis disculpas si la puse a Maka triste... es que, lo necesito. Bueno, bueno... no, pero... ya veran en que sigue... O mas aun: ¿quien sera la pareja de Blair? ¿Ira Maka al baile? ¿Que esta planeando Kim? ¿Que paso con los padres de Maka y mas aun, con la madre de Maka? Todo esto y mas, en el proximo capitulo de... "¿Te conosco?"**

**~La autora hiso un poco de produccion, mas aun... ¿estara loca la autora? xD Ya. Estas preguntas seran respondidas de a poco, y Maka y Soul no podran tener un segundo de amor... ¿No les dije que era tipo novela? xD Bueno... Ya apareceran los demas protagonistas y mas~, mientras tanto... Se me cuidan todos!**

**Atte: Lucy Evans~.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Waa... tantos reviews, nunca recibi tantos hasta ahora en mi cuenta fanfiction o_ou Bueno, no importa... aqui el fic, un poco mas largo ;)**

**Por cierto, les agradesco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic que no esta tan tan bueno como el de todos los demas que si suben fics mucho mas interesantes... o mas aun, todos los que me dejan reviews y escriben fics que incluso yo leo. Muchas gracias por darme mas ganas de seguirlo dia a dia xDD ~!**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Sexto Capitulo.**

**Maka Pov:**

**Inglaterra, Death City, Residencia de los Albarn.**

- Maka-chan, dormilona~ ¿No te despertaras? - decia alegremente una joven de pelos morados y ojos amarillos. Mientras cantaba una cancion a ritmo, y se oia los cantos de los pajaros. Yo me levante refregando mis ojos delicadamente. Hoy era el dia, hoy era ese dia en que me encontraria con el, seguramente...

- Blair, es temprano... - dije mientras inflaba los cachetes y me volvia a dormir. Blair rio un poco, lo escuche, y al rato tomo de mi pierna y me llevo rapidamente fuera de las mantas. Yo enseguida me levante. - Hey! Que te pasa? - le pregunte casi a punto de gritar. Ella sonrio de oreja a oreja.

- Maka-chan, tu madre dijo que te despertara como fuera. Te guste o no. - dijo como si actuara como madre. Yo sonrei y me levante. De una forma u otra, si no me levantaba ella me sacaria de las piernas. Fui enseguida corriendo a tomarme un bano. Me haria muy bien, especialmente calmaria mis nervios.

¿Me volvera a reconocer? ¿Se acordara de mi? No lo se, pero los nervios eran inevitables. Con solo pensar en sus ojos rubi que tenia clabados en mi ese dia, siento que lo volvere a ver... pero, tengo que comportarme. Representare a los Albarn, y eso es muy importante. Ya que por culpa de mi padre, la familia Albarn se ve muy mal ante todos.

- Maka-chan, necesitas ayuda? - preguntaba Blair, mientras entraba con una toalla bien doblada. Suspire y negue con la cabeza. Ya estaba grande, y no se me daban a mi por esos lujos. Ella dejo la toalla cerca y se paro al frente mio. - Liz-san, me avisa de que quiere que este lista dos horas antes de la fiesta. - dijo, yo me la vi venir. Liz queria vestirme. Usarme como su maniqui viviente. Me horrorize por lo que me llegaria a vestir para poder encontrar algo que me quedase bien.

- Ok, esta bien. - le dije algo con miedo. Ella suspiro. - Puedes irte, Blair. - le dije amablemente. Siempre que no le decia eso, ella se quedaba viendome, hasta que le dijiese eso. Suspire y me sumergi mas en el agua. - Evans, ¿aun me recordaras? - murmure para mi misma, mientras me enjuagaba el cabello.

**Inglaterra, Death City, Mansion Evans.**

**Soul Pov:**

- Ni de loco me pondre eso! - dije rechazando un traje azul, que era horrible y de viejo.

- Soul, no te quieres poner nada. Mejor dicho, no quieres ir a esa fiesta ¿o que? - pregunto Wes, mirandome algo fastidiado. Kim sonreia como siempre.

- S-si por las dudas, te hise este. - dijo Kim, buscando un traje, hasta que lo saco. Me lo entrego, algo ruborizada. Senti como mi hermano me codea y su sonrisa se hace picara. Yo ignore a lo que hacia mi hermano y mire el traje.

Camisa roja, corbata... y todo negro y con rayas. Exelente. Sonrei mostrando parte de mis dientes. Este si me gustaba.

- ¿Que tal? - pregunto mi hermano, sabiendo que me habia gustado.

- Hm... Como seria... no le encuentro un adjetivo a esto. - dije sinceramente. Hasta que se me ocurrio uno. - Mejor dicho, esta... cool. - dije, la palabra quedaba con todo. Mi hermano alzo una ceja y sonrio.

- Exelente, Srta. Dielh, aqui tiene su paga. - dijo mi hermano serio, mientras le entregaba una bolsita.

- Gracias. - dijo sonriendo. Yo me fui a cambiar. No tenia ganas de ir, aun no queria ir. Pero le habia prometido a Kim, ademas... quisiera saber si ella estara ahi.

Me vesti y baje las escaleras. Wes esperaba abajo con una sonrisa. Su traje color negro. Al lado su prometida. Una joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada tierna.

- Hola, Soul-kun. - dijo Jackeline. Yo levante la mano y ella sonrio.

- Hola, Srta. Jackeline. - le dije sonriendo. Ella sonrio mas aun. Era muy simpatica pero con un caracter fuerte. O por lo menos eso decia Wes... por lo menos a mi, no me constaba. No iba a ser mi novia.

Nos subimos al carro (N/A: Atenganse a las epocas, ese carro era llevado por caballos, pero como se trata de Soul... por caballos de muy buena calidad, o como sea.. -la otra habla y sabiendo de caballos y no dice ni explica nada-) y partimos hacia la Mansion de Stein.

**Inglaterra, Death City, Residencia de los Albarn.**

**Maka Pov:**

Intentaba escapar del maquillaje y vestidos de Liz. Otra vez estaba siendo su maniqui de pruebas, y eso era algo que odiaba.

- Liz, no saldre de aqui. - dije rapidamente. Ella suspiro y susurro algo a Patty. Yo de este lado no escuchaba nada.

- Maka, ¿segura de que no quieres salir? - pregunto algo divertida. Dude un poco. Algo me olia mal, y no literalmente. Cuando Liz dice y quiere algo, lo cumple, cueste lo que le cueste. Y esto ya me estaba dando miedo. Habia mucho silencio afuera

- ¿Liz? ¿Liz estas ahi? - pregunte, mientras me alejaba un poco de la puerta. Algo me dijo que las dos no estaban ahi, o mucho peor... ya no estaban dentro de la casa. Me aleje un poco de la ventana. El bano no era seguro...

- ¡Kyaa! Moriras, ¡Maka-chan! - grito una chica mientras entraba por la ventana, vestida por un hermoso vestido amarillo claro y elegante, pero que se adaptaba a las consecuencias que podrian surgir. Las dos manos hacia que llevaba una arma y disparaba. Pero su sonrisa de maniatica fue lo que me hiso cambiar de parecer.

- ¡PATTY! - grite, a ella. Abri la puerta del banio corriendo pero algo me atrapo, unas cuerdas a mano de Patty y su sonrisa se hiso notable. Hacia que llevaba un cuchillo conisigo.

- Maka, de mi... - decia Liz, mientras se daba la vuelta. Un vestido color vino lucia. - Nadie se escapa. Nadie. - dijo rapidamente, poniendo un enfasis en la palabra nadie. Pero, fue que senti como alguien me desataba y Liz sacaba un vestido.

- ¿Ya esta One-chan? - pregunto riendo. Ella asintio con autoridad. Mas bien, nunca crei que mi mejor amiga sea asi... aunque, ahora veo por que dicen que ella siempre consigue lo que desea.

- Bien, Maka. - me entrego un vestido color verde esmeralda claro, con toques dorados en los bordes. - Pontelo. - decia mirandome fijamente. Yo mire el vestido, mire a Liz, mire el vestido.

- No... Yo no me pondre eso. - dije alejandome. Liz miro a Patty, e intercambiaron unas miradas.

- Patty, tu s...

- ¡GANASTE! Esta bien, me lo pondre. - dije algo fastidiada. Pero, valla a saber a que sometimiento me darian si yo no hacia caso. Tarde unos quince minutos y sali de mi vestidor. Mire el atuendo, era un poco mas escotado de lo que yo pensaba, y su corset me apretaba un poco, pero si me dejaba respirar.

- ¡Exelente~! - exclamo Liz, mientras que Patty reia y aplaudia. Pero... justo cuando crei que ahi terminaria, Liz saco un peine y un set de maquillaje.

- Liz, no exageres... - le dije mirando el set de maquillaje. Ella sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

- Maka, te tenemos que hacer lucir. - decia seria. Asenti penosamente. Lo que tenia que pasar. - Tu mismisima madre nos dijo que te convirtieramos en una princesa. - dijo recordando todo lo que decia la carta. Yo enseguida pense que ella exageraba, y pues... no me equibocaba.

Tres interminables horas despues (N/A: Maka esta exagerando, nada mas que imaginense, que cuando estas unos minutos sin hacer nada, piensas que es una eternidad, en realidad... son nada mas media hora) Liz habia terminado de vestir a su maniqui, es decir... yo. Me acerque a mirarme al espejo. Una joven de ojos verdes olivas, vestida de un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda claro, con toques de dorado en las terminaciones. De peinado, un recogido con una hebilla dorada, con esmeraldas verdes claras. Su pelo caia en tirabuzones. Mientras que en su cara se notaba un ligero rubor, tierno, pero sultilmente. Con labios apenas pintados a color, y sombra apenas. Esa chica, muy linda por cierto, era Maka Albarn. Esa chica era yo.

- Maka-chan, ¡estas hermosa! - decia Patty. Su pelo corto estaba apenas rizado, que la hacia ver mas bonita. Sus ojos relucian mucho mas con el vestido color celeste claro que tenia. Con decoraciones en oro y flores dibujadas. Estaba muy linda.

- Claro, ¿como no lo va a estar? ¡es mi creacion! - decia Liz. Liz tenia un vestido color vino mas oscuro, sus ojos relucian mucho mas, y su mirada estaba como mas impactante.

- Solo falta algo... - entro Blair, con una caja color negra. Yo la mire con curiosidad.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunte rapido, ella sonrio y abrio la caja.

- El colgante de los Albarn. Es todo tuyo, Maka-chan. - decia entregandome el colgante. Mientras que me lo ponia, recorde cuando mi madre usaba ese mismo colgante. Cuando mi padre, ella y yo eramos una familia. Estube a punto de llorar, cuando Blair me abrazo y me estubo por aficciar.

- ¡No! ¡Blair! ¡Basta! - decia mientras me daba de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, y susecibamente. Patty se sumo, mientras que Liz las paraba.

Un rato despues, la carroza nos vino a buscar. Ya estabamos listas... pero, yo solamente pense en algo mientras subia. Solamente, queria que este él. Que este Evans.

Solo con él la velada va a ser de mi agrado.

**...Continuara...**

**Bueno, eh... esto es mas largo para mi -w-u no es que se me halla acabado la imaginacion, nomas, es que por lo menos no dire mas de el proximo capitulo. Y sabran de donde saque el titulo de este fic, que es a partir del proximo capitulo... xD y... am... nada mas. Creo que asi esta bien largo, no? Bueno, esta bien xD No se que decir... Noomas, se me cuidan. Espero que les guste este fic... bueno, si leen hasta ahora les gusta -w-u Que estupideces digo? Mejor me voy~ Se me cuidan todos!~**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans~.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ay, bueno... Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si esta historia en la que los dos se enamoran, y... Mejor no los aburro. Mil perdones a mi tardanza del fic.**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Septimo Capitulo.**

**Maka Pov:**

**Inglaterra, Death City, Camino hacia la fiesta.**

- Oh, Maka... ¿has leido la carta? - me preguntaba Liz, ya enterada de casi todo lo que hago de mi vida o lo que no. Recordé lo de la carta.

- No, no la he leido. - le respondi, ocultando algo mi tristeza. Liz me miro y suspiro.

- Perdona, no quise preguntar. No crei que fuera malo. - se disculpo rapido. Ella sabia, y aunque no veia limites de preguntar y saber mas de otras personas. Pero sabia bien cuando parar y cuando no.

- Tranquila - le dije. - Nomas es un problema entre mis padres. - le respondi. Ella asintio y miro para la ventana. Patty aunque no lo creia, mantenia silencio absoluto.

- Yo... aunque no tenga padres ni nunca lo hemos conocido con Patty, solo mis tias... yo... supongo que es algo duro. - comento con cierto semblante de tristeza, mientras miraba mas fijamente hacia la ventana. Liz y Patty no vivian con sus padres, ya que ellos habian muerto hace mucho, por un enfrentamiento. Suspire y mire hacia el otro lado de la ventana. Patty dio un largo suspiro.

- Chicas, chicas... no hay que estar triste. - dijo levantando los brazos y sonriendo. - Hay que estar mas que feliz~! - yo y Liz nos miramos y sonreimos. Ella era buena para sacarnos una sonrisa, y no le gustaba que la gente estase triste por qué si, y cosas del pasado. Aunque, aun me dolia lo que pasase con mi padre y mi madre. Y definitivamente aun no estaba preparada para leer lo de la carta.

Llegamos a la mansion. Era gigante, por no decir que era lujosa por donde la miren. Estaba alumbrada, cosa que por empezar era algo caro las velas y todo eso. Pero lo que mas me gusto era la entrada, y donde los carruajes de muy buen dinero paraban. Senti un poco de pena porque yo no era de tanto dinero, y mucho menos el carruaje era mio, si no de Liz y Patty. Patty rio divertida al ver tanta gente, mientras que Liz buscaba algun chico lindo o preparaba algun rumor -que en ese entonces, corrian como si nada; y hasta la llamaban a Liz, la reina de los rumores-. Hasta que nuestro carro llego a la entrada, y un sirviente -de los mios-, abria la puerta elegantemente. Y lo que creia de la casa, se asemejo mas cuando la mire de mas cerca. Flores al rededor, toda decorada especialmente. Un lujo, que posiblemente nunca llege a tener yo. Baje mi pie, tan educadamente lo posible, mientras el sirviente sonreia y me bajaba educado.

- Hoy esta muy linda, Srta. Albarn. - me decia. Yo asenti feliz.

- Muchas gracias, Mosquito-san. - le dije sonriendo, el asintio y bajo tan educadamente posible a Liz y Patty. Liz sonrio y se encamino hacia la entrada, mientras que Patty solamente reia y observaba todo como si fuera una bebe que apenas descubria al mundo. Yo rei sutilmente y entre adentro de donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Y lo que habia visto hasta ahora, no era nada comparado con lo de adentro. Aparte de que toda la gente estaba elegantemente vestida y peinada; toda la mansion por dentro era lujosa. Con adornos de oro, paredes blancas o color crema, todo era muy sorprendente. Las aranias (N/A: Explico mas abajo) del techo, con piedras preciosas. Senti como alguien tocaba de mi hombro y me di la vuelta, algo sorprendida y tratando de salir de ese trance.

- Srta. Albarn, la hija de Spirit. - dijo un tipo de pelo blanco casi gris y un tornillo en la cabeza. - Soy Stein, un amigo de su padre. - dijo con una sonrisa algo sadica. Yo enseguida intente mostrar todo mi respeto, el era el que habia organizado la fiesta! Y, lo mejor... me conocia. Asenti y hise una reverencia.

- Un gusto, Sr. Stein. - dije mientras hacia una reverencia. El rio, con esa sonrisa sadica que daba algo de miedo.

- No necesitas tratarme con tanto respeto... - dijo mientras agarraba una copa de vino que habia cerca. - Soy como un padrino, incluso tio, para ti. - dijo con cierto respeto. Yo asenti y sonrei.

- C-claro. - dije algo nerviosa. No podia tratarlo asi como si nada, ademas, debia darle un poco de respeto. El sonrio y miro hacia los lados.

- Tu padre, lo conosco muy bien... - dijo caminando hacia un lugar con menos gente. - Se por lo que estas pasando. - siguio diciendo, yo suspire con algo de tristeza. - Por eso, quisiera luego ayudarte economicamente. - termino. Yo negue con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tanto favor. No quiero que le moleste... - le dije sonriendo, él nego.

- No, necesito. Tu madre me esta dando dinero, para pagar varias deudas. Tranquila. Que varias de las deudas estaran sanadas. - me dijo. Yo suspire y mire hacia otro lado.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias. - dije haciendo una reverencia, mientras el se despedia, haciendo otra reverencia. Camine un poco mas hacia donde estaban toda la gente, pensaba si bailar o no, pero queria volverlo a ver a él. Al que vi la ultima vez que baile... y con el quien baile la ultima vez. Busque con la mirada, a donde estaria. Y no lo encontraba. Senti como alguien me llamaba y me di la vuelta. Tsubaki junto a un chico de pelo azul alborotado y con cara de yo-soy-mejor-que-tu, que ya de por si molestaba un poco.

- Hola Maka-chan. - me saludo, mientras que el otro chico sonreia. - él es Black Star, mi... prometido. - dijo algo apenada.

- No, Tsubaki, te equibocas. Soy el GRAN BLACK STAR, quien superara a los dioses, y para ti es un gusto conocerme. - dijo senialandose a él como si fuera el rey del mundo, mientras hacia una pose algo extrania, y Tsubaki intentaba calmarlo.

- Ejem... Tsubaki, ¿con el te casaras? - pregunte susurrando, mientras lo miraba bien. Era un completo idiota. Ella se ruborizo y sonrio.

- Emm, si... - dijo, con ojos de enamorada. Yo obserbe como se la pasaba haciendo cosas intorelables y la gente se quejaba de cada rato. Pero quien sabe... Tsubaki lo seguia apenada, pero con ojos de enamorada, completamente. Yo busque con la mirada a otra persona, cuando me encontre con unos ojos rubi... era él.

Pero estaba con una chica, de pechos grandes, hablando agradablemente. Mientras se le sonreia y se le tiraba la chica. Nadie mas que, Kim. Sonriendo y abrazandole el brazo. Lo mire por ultima vez, y vi como él dejaba de hablar con ella para venir hacia donde estaba yo (N/A: Aqui la adtitud desafiante de Maka Albarn, sres.: ...). Rapidamente apure mi paso, pero no logre sacarlo de cerca mio. Me tomo del brazo y me di la vuelta.

- Albarn... - dijo mirandome y sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba. Pero si andaba coqueteando con Kim, no queria tener nada que ver con él.

- ¿Te conosco? - le pregunte, intentando controlar mi sonrojo a mas no poder, él me miro algo confundido.

- Soy Soul Evans, conmigo bailaste la otra vez. - dijo, mientras siguio, aun sin soltarme del brazo - Crei que me habias reconocido, por la cara y el sonrojo. - él sonrio y me miro algo desafiante.

- No, lo siento... n-no te recuerdo. - le dije intentando safarme de su agarre, el aflojo la mano y me miro.

- No creo que sea asi, Srta. Albarn. No podria olvidar esa mirada. - dijo. Yo imediatamente me ruborize, ya no podia controlarlo mas; mientras que el solamente sonreia.

- No se de lo que habla. - dije mientras me alejaba un poco. Volvio a tomar mi brazo y esta vez acercandome mas a el, mientras que sonreia con esos dientes filosos que parecia que tenia.

- Si que sabe. - murmuro. Yo intente alejarme, ya que algunas miradas se posaban entre nosotros y eso me hacia sentir incomoda. Soul tomo distancia y educadamente extendio su mano. - Entonces... Srta. Albarn, me permite una pieza. - dijo mientras sonreia, yo me ruborize un poco.

- Esta bien, Senior Evans. - le dije mientras hacia una reverencia y saliamos hacia donde bailaba toda la gente. Baje un poco mi mirada, y intentando ocultar el sonrojo que luchaba con mi cosiente para poder salir y dar lo mejor de si. Mientras que él solo seguia con esa sonrisa que me hacia poner nerviosa. Su sonrisa torcida, como sabiendo que algo malo o bueno solamente para él iba a pasar. No sé por qué, pero en ese de los casos de la vida, me empezo a molestar su sonrisa. Aunque por dentro mio, era lo que mas amaba de él.

- Asi que... Albarn, ¿eh? - dijo aun mirandome de esa forma. Asenti timidamente. - Eres la hija de Spirit Albarn, ¿no? - volvi a asentir timidamente igual. Mientras él seguia mirandome fijamente, con esos ojos rubi y...

- Ah... - ahogo todo su grito, mientras yo solo me daba cuenta que le habia pisado el pie.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - repeti una y otra vez, él solo hacia una sonrisa finjida ya que algunas personas lo miraban e intento seguir con la pieza. - No fue mi intencion. - le dije sonriendo.

- Claro, mi caballo baila mejor que tu. - murmuro algo fastidiado. No me insultaria nunca. Menos con un caballo. Le volvi a pisar fuertemente y volvio a ahogar un grito, e imitar la sonrisa finjida que ya se estaba por romper.

- Si que eres bruta. - me dijo. Yo frunci el seño.

- Callate si no quieres que vuelva a pasar. - le amenazé. Soul suspiro y miraba de un lado a otro. Senti como una risita varias veces cuando se acercaba un tipo muy parecido a Soul. Pensé que podria ser su hermano, puesto a que él grunia de cada rato a las molestias. Luego suspiro profundamente y paro de bailar. Yo lo segui hasta la mesa.

- Bueno... un gusto, volver a bailar contigo. - hablo, pero casi fue un murmuyo. Sonrei y asenti, mientras tambien le decia lo mismo.

- Espero volver a verla, Maka. - me llamo por mi nombre.

- Igualmente, Soul. - le dije, mientras sonreia y me alejaba. Soul me miro algo sorprendido, no se por que. Yo solo me fui...

Sentia como algo por el, no sabia que era... que era eso que me hacia poner nerviosa, murmurar cualquier cosa. Que era eso que cuando lo miraba sentia como algo por dentro mio... No sabia bien que era eso, pero... empeze a enamorarme de Soul. Cuando aqui, enamorarse, no sirve. Suspire profundamente y lo volvi a mirar. Estaba con su hermano hablando atentamente.

- Aja, ¿Albarn se ha enamorado de...? - empezo Liz. Yo me di la vuelta y me encontre con una Liz ya preparada para rumorear (N/A: Lo siento, es que mi madre usa a veces esa palabra y me enamore de ella xDD) todo lo que sabia. Yo suspire y sonrei.

- Liz, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo comun.

- Eso me sirve. - contesto rapidamente sonriendo.

**...Continuara...**

**Por lo que a mi respecta, primero quiero decirles a todos, todos los que se bastan a leer mi fic, Miyoko, Delirium, Rukia-sama-CC, Leina-chan, lizie chan, bueno... a todos les agradesco que lean y dejen un review. Porque me dan mas ganas de darle mas futuro al fic, es decir... la imaginacion vuelve a florecer como si nada. Si, la autora esta media loca. Bueno nomas quiero decir que les agradesco y que ya se que yo me tardo dos o tres milenios para subir uno nuevo -w-u es que soy media que me quedo en otras cosas... e/e**

**Quejas, tomates... felicitaciones o lo que sea, ya saben. Por los reviews~**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans~.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bueno, sep. Me tarde muchisimo. Es que ya empieza el termino del segundo trimestre de mi escuela, y como que tengo que seguir aprobando, porque si no se me acaban los privilegios de la internet, la pc y mis libros (queridos libros diarios de todos los dias) -w-u Bueno, el caso es que no s****é**** si prodre continuar tan seguidos los fics, hasta despues del otro mes. Pero bueno, no lo confirmo por ahora. Solo pondre este capitulo y mas abajito todo lo demas...**

**¿****Te conosco?**

**Octavo Capitulo.**

**Soul Pov:**

**Inglaterra, Mansion de Stein, lugar de la fiesta.**

Increiblemente habia logrado escaparme de Wess. Ya de parte de él habian empezado las acusaciones y las "risitas picaras y estupidas" que él siempre hacia. Y intentar escapar de que habia bailado con la joven Albarn y todas esas cosas que él decia, y burlarse en mi cara haciendome fastidiar. Solo así para dejarme parado esperando que terminara sus burlas, pero no pudiendome defender. Ya que era imposible con él. Wes no te presta atención hasta cierto punto. Pero habia logrado mi objetivo. Y me habia logrado escapar. Pero ahora, ahora estaba perdido en esta casa...

- Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios tienen tantos cuartos? - murmure fastidiado mientras seguia caminando. Caminaba y caminaba, mientras cuartos pasaba y balcones. Hasta que en uno de ellos escuche un suspiro.

- No puedo, no puedo lidiar con esto... - decia una chica, de una voz muy timida y con miedo. Mire confundido hacia los lados, e hise silencio para escucharla mejor. - Siempre me pasa lo m-mismo... - decia, volviendo a repetir que no podia lidiar con ello. Suspire y me fije en el balcon que estaba cerca. Un estilo gótico, pero bien adornado tenia el lugar.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunté, tomando el hombro de la chica. Empezo a temblar un poco y dio la vuelta rapidamente, y ví en sus ojos celestes algo de temor y confusion, sin mencionar miedo.

- ¿Q-qui-quien e-eres tu? - preguntó timida.

- Soy Soul... y, digamos que estoy algo perdido, ¿conoces esta casa? - pregunte. Ella asintio intentando dar una sonrisa.

- Eh... s-si. - dijo aun mas timida, suspire... seria largo este asunto.

Asi, ella salio del lugar y empezo a caminar. Yo me quede parado entre la puerta de ventanales del balcón. Ella me miró y con su mirada me hiso saber que la siguiera. Caminamos por los largos pasillos, aunque el silencio era demasiado incomodo, y ella temblaba cada vez mas y mas, pense que lo mejor seria decirle algo, o preguntarle. Cualquier cosa serviria. Con tal de que la situación no se ponga tan tensa, ya que se notaba que era poco cool la cosa.

- ¿Y como te llamas tu? - dije intentando romper el silencio, que se me hacia muy incomodo.

- Chrona. - dijo aun mirando hacia otro lado, pero sin tanta timidez como antes.

- ¿Y por qué estas aqui? - pregunté otra cosa mas. Ella suspiro.

- S-soy... la hija de Stein. - dijo timida. Yo me sorprendi.

- Genial, no sabia que Stein tenia una hija... - murmure. Ella sonrio un poco. La verdad que era raro verla sonreir.

- ¿Pero eres hija de Marie? - pregunte, ya que ella era la esposa de Stein. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces...? - pregunté algo confundido.

- D-de M-medusa. - dijo algo desilusionada. Yo suspire, se la conocia. Ella era del ambiente al que estaba yo. La musica. - ¿T-tu eres Soul E-evans?¿v-verdad?... - sonrei y asenti. - ¿D-de la familia d-de mu-musicos de n-nacimiento? - asenti desilusionado. Ella mostro una leve sonrisa.

- Digamos que no quiero identificarme mucho con ellos.

- Y-yo tampo-tampoco. - murmuro. Habia encontrado alguien que decia lo mismo. La madre de ella era una cantante lirica muy famosa. Se decia que con su canto y sus ojos hacia que su publico se quedara bajo su merced. Controlaba el publico y su voz era increible. Realmente tenia una voz muy buena. Tanto asi era famosa, como el violin de mi hermano y su talento, y mi padre compositor. Y tampoco era que mi madre se quedaba atras. Seguramente ella sentia la presion de tener a alguien tan talentoso en su familia, y que pidan lo mismo que esa misma persona.

- ¿Y a ti te hisieron tocar algun instumento o cantas? - pregunté, ella medito.

- C-canto, pero... n-no me p-pidas que c-cante. - dijo algo sonrojada. Asenti.

- Nunca te pedire. - sonrei, y ella rio un poco nerviosamente.

- ¿Y t-tu? - pregunto ahora un poco mas segura.

- Y... nada mas me hacen tocar el maldito piano, pero bueno. - dije molesto. Ese piano ya me tenia mas que arto, y lo odiaba. Senti una risita muy por lo bajo y no tarde en descubrir que la risita melodiosa era de Chrona.

- B-bueno, a-aqui estamos. - dijo apenas llegamos. Se notaba por la fiesta que estaban todas las personas, sonrei y ella suspiro.

- A-ahora yo...

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - dije antes de que se vaya, ella empezo a temblar casi timidamente, enseguida aclare - Sin ningun compromiso, solo como buenos amigos. - ella asintió. Caminamos hacia la mesa y me quede viendo a donde sus ojos se posaban quedadamente. A un chico de pelo negro y rayas blancas. Pense que podria ser el novio o algo por el estilo. - ¿que ocurre con él? - le pregunte, tan derrepente que ella se sobresalto y me miro sorprendida. Todas las personas cercas nos miraban raro. Agradeci que por lo menos Maka no estubiera cerca, o se malinterpretarian las cosas. Ella empezo a caminar mas rapido y agarro mi brazo rapidamente llevandome a un lugar con pocas personas.

- P-por favor... n-no lo arruines... - dijo. Yo no comprendi nada. La mire confundido. Ella puso una cara de miedo-terror-timidez, o mas de un sentimiento expresado y miro hacia donde el chico estaba. Un chico hablaba entretenida y educadamente a una rubia mas alta y de ojos claros. No sabia a que se referia, pero asenti y suspire cansado. Ella empezo a temblar otra vez. Sin duda era timida.

- N-no se lidiar con él... - dijo mirando hacia el chico. Acto seguido cerro los ojos y empezo a mover los labios como si quisiera deicr algo una y otra vez. La mire extrañado y ella paró a momento. - L-lo siento, m-me deje llevar. - dijo con respeto. Yo asenti.

- No importa, no importa. - le dije. De pronto vi a mi insoportable, idiota y no sé que otro calificativo mas de mi hermano. Me asusto con su sonrisa de "aqui-viene-una-broma-by-wess", esa sonrisa burlona y de sobra que tanto odiaba.

- Veo que ya conoces a Chrona Makenshi Stein, al parecer... ¿no? - miró a Chrona y le agarro la mano delicadamente, ella se dejo y se ruborizo un poco. - Un gusto, Makenshi Chrona... - dijo besandole la mano. Galanteria barata de mi hermano. Wess a veces suele pasarse de la educacion y respeto, intentando ganar asi, no sé qué cosa. Porque no creo que gane mucho.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... - paré la cosa, porque Chrona ya estaba mas que roja, y su color de piel se habia vuelto mas rojo que su pelo rosado. - ¿A qué vienes? ¿Solo a saludar a la seniorita Makenshi? - pregunté. El sonrio ampliamente.

- Oh, hermanito... ¿es asi como me tratas? - preguntó ofendido, con inocencia en su voz, claro que todo esto lo actuaba. Rodeé los ojos y él suspiro largamente - Solo queria ver a que se referia nuestro padre con ella. Segun dicen es la portadora de una voz increible, como su madre, ¿verdad? - preguntó interesado, ella miró con algo de miedo de sus ojos celestes claros.

- Eh... s-si. - dijo apenada mirando hacia abajo, con timidez en su voz.

- Bueno, escuche de algo sobre tu y mi hermanito, espero que no sea tocar en publico... - dijo riendo. - Sin ofender para ti, Chrona. Solo que a Soul definitivamente no le gusta tocar en publico. - siguio riendo, yo frunci el seño y Chrona solamente se limito a mirarme confundida.

Luego toda la velada fue enbolante (N/A: Es una forma de decir que no la soporto... no encontraba otro calificativo para esto, lo siento pero se me cortan xd). Aunque, al salir nos cruzamos con un carro.

- Maldita sea, nada puede salir bien... - murmure, pero Wes logro escucharme, estaba conmigo en el carro.

- Tal vez esta poco "cool" la noche. - me burlo con mi palabra. Frunci el seño y mire hacia afuera. Aun seguia atascado todo. Me baje del carro para ver que pasaba.

Habia una chica que tambien estaba cerca del carro y esperando como a algo. No tarde en reconocerla. Era Maka. Ella miraba el cielo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa era leve y situlmente. Miraba como los copos de nieve caian. Me acerque lentamente a ella. Y ella me miro con una pequenia sonrisa. Note que de la sonrisita se hacia un oyuelo. No sé por qué, pero me causo gracia. Rei por lo bajo, pero ella me logro escuchar.

- ¿De que te ries, Evans? - pregunto mirandome con reproche. Yo sonrei.

- Nada en especial. - ella volvio a mirar la nieve. Otra vez silencio. Aunque todo al rededor estaba llenos de sonidos, lo que habia ahora era silencio. Ella mirando la nieve entretenida. Yo solamente mirandola a ella. No sé, pero algo de sus ojos, de su boca y de su mirada infantil y inocente a la nieve, me gustaba. Especialmente su calida sonrisa. Levanto su mano y unos pocos copos de nieve calleron en la suave piel de porcelana. Tal vez este hablando estupideces, y esto sea producto del sueño y los nervios de la velada, pero... que Maka estaba linda hoy, nadie me lo podia negar.

**. . . : : : Continuara : : : . . .**

**Veran, la relacion Chrona y Soul es muy importante, dado a que tengo el proximo capitulo ya hecho, ya s****é**** como seguira y les aseguro por todo del mundo, que sera importante que se lleven asi. Y sus coicidencias tambien seran muy importantes. Porque este capitulo da mucha referencia al proximo, y sera importante para que -xxxxxxxxxx- (texto sacado para que el publico sienta curiosidad) (?). Bien, ya ven que la autora se vuelve loca de a ratos y momentos. No, fuera de broma, sera importante. Bueno, siento que el capi sea algo cortito. Es que habia echo el capitulo muy largo, y tube que dividirlo en donde tenia sentido, entonces el proximo es mucho mas largo y con muchisimas mas sorpresas. Aun asi, este capi es corto xd**

**Bien, un solo review si desean. Recuerden: Los reviews son las pagas para todos los "fanfictionistas". Si quieres seguir leyendo la historia, paga! (?) Me paso de loca, dios mio...**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**No s****é si se habra entendido o no lo que quise escribir la otra vez, pero bueno, pero perdon por tardarme. Bien, como siempre hago en todas mis historias, yo siempre doy una revisada de como ha quedado llegando al noveno capitulo. ****¿Por qu****é****? Verdaderamente no s****é****. Pero bueno. La cosa ha quedado asi: Maka esta enamorada de Soul, y ****é****l de ella (aunque poco se de cuenta, solo cree que no es nada). Wes molesta a Soul y sabe algo sobre Soul y Chrona (que aparecera en este capitulo, Nota: Wes en este fic, es insoportablemente molesto). Chrona es la hija de Medusa y Stein, y Kim es... alguien importante para Chrona. Y Chrona podria ser algo mas de Soul... ¿M****á****s? Lean este capitulo y lo sabr****á****n :)**

**¿****Te conozco?**

**Noveno Capitulo (N/A: ^^).**

**General Pov (mi forma de ver las cosas, y sera la primera vez que lo dire y creo que la ultima, es que no creo ser buena en esto, diganme si lo hago bien...):**

Inglaterra, Death City...

Ahora la joven dormia tranquilamente, con una calida sonrisa bajo un monton de mantas. Haciendose, asi, notar que era invierno. Afuera la nieve caia dejando un manto blanco sobre las rosas rojas del jardin. Un jacarandá violeta (o mejor dicho azul) dejaba caer soltadamente sus ultimas hojas, dejandose totalmente pelado. Y unos pequenios rayos de luz entraron al cuarto de Maka. Un nuevo dia comenzaba. Y no quien para comenzarlo que Blair. Mientras Maka dormia, Blair se preparo para el ataque. Su idea: clasificada. Con el fin de: Despertar a Maka. Iba a salir mal: Claro que si. Pero en ese momento no le importaba a la maid, ya que lo primero que queria hacer era sorprender a "Makita-chan".

Se fue a una punta, y lo primero que hiso fue correr hacia Maka. Sus orejas de gatita se movian tiernamente. Sus cabellos violetas lentamente se deslisaban por el aire. Su sonrisa era picara y con ganas de lio, y derrepente... callo en la cama de Maka, de al lado de ella y rapidamente Maka se levanto de un susto alejada de la chica-gato que reia a mas no poder por su travesura.

- Blair! ¿que te pasa? - pregunto apenas se dio cuenta que su sirvienta se habia levantado con la pata divertida.

- Hahahaha, de-deverias haver visto tu cara! - dijo mientras se agarraba su estomago de risa. Maka bufo por un momento y miro a Blair con una cara algo enojada.

- Ya veo...

- Cambiando de tema, ¿leiste la carta? - pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Maka, comodamente. Maka miro hacia la repisa de la izquierda. Aun yacia la carta posada en esa mesada. Blair observo curiosa y medito un poco. - Tu madre sabia que no la leerias. Entonces me dijo que te diera este papelito. - dijo sacando un papelito y sonriendo amablemente. Maka miro el papelito confundida y volvio a mirar a su maid-neko. Miro el papelito y lo dio vuelta. Era la letra de su madre lo que habia en ella. Junto a unas pocas palabras escritas. "Siempre estas dando lo mejor de ti, hija". No comprendio muy bien, pero esas palabras la hacian sentir muy bien. Blair suspiro.

- ¿Y? - pregunto esperando una respuesta, pero no fue eso lo que hubo.

- ¿Que significa exactamente esto? - pregunto mas confundida. Si antes lo estaba, ahora no sabia como describirlo.

- ¿A mi me preguntas? Es tu madre, y dijo que vos sabrias que significa. - Maka volvio a leerla. ¿Lo mejor de ella? Le parecia raro, no habia que negarlo. Blair vio que la joven de ojos jade aun estaba confundida sosteniendo el papelito por un lado y mirando de reojo a la carta.

- Ella quiso decir, capas que... seras fuerte para afrontar lo que capas llegue en esa carta. - dijo Blair en forma de compacion, ya que eso era lo primero que se le ocurria a la gatita, para ayudar a Maka. Y Maka solo sonrio, y tomo la carta.

- Gracias, Blair. - le dijo, ya que Blair para ella era como su segunda madre. Siempre la habia escuchado y siempre le habia sacado una sonrisa. Lastima que por ella las cosas de su familia habian cambiado, y se habian puesto de cabeza. Por ella Spirit habia empezado a ser infiel. Y no porque Blair le haya prestado atencion, si no porque su cuerpo de joven con grandes dotes lo hacia volver loco y perder su compostura. Pero ahora lo que importaba era la carta... Maka la tomo con sus suaves manos y abrio el sobre, sin necesidad de un instumento ni nada. Extendio la carta, y empezo a leer...:

_"Querida hija mia:_

_Makita, Makita hija mia, ¿como has estado? Perdoname, lo siento en verdad que me tenga que quedar aqui. Tu sabes como estan las cosas con tu padre, y... no quiero problemas con __é__l, ni con nadie. Seguramente estaras leyendo la carta, y te preguntar__á__s que es lo que tengo que decir, ¿no? Bueno, tu madre tambien ha cometido de las suyas hace tiempo... y ahora, no esta en los mejores lugares que digamos. Entenderas bien de lo que te hablo, y de otra solamente preguntaselo a Blair. Maka, tu madre no ha sido mas que una mentirosa. ¿__Por qué? Le mintio a la ley. No comprenderias nunca por qué en verdad, pero quiero que me entiendas por lo menos. Hija, no creo poder volver, ni creo que me puedas ver. Aun asi, pensando en ti se me alegra el corazon para pasar en estos dias tan grises. Sin esperanza, sin fé. Pero solo pensando en que mi hija sabra representar a su madre, a todo lo bueno en realidad. Te quiero, te quiero... y quiero que siempre lo sepas._

_Kami Lucile de Albarn. Tu madre."_

Maka no comprendia nada, a lo que miro a Blair extraniada. Nego con la cabeza.

- El padre de tu madre, debia mucho al rey... entre otras cosas y tu madre interfirio para que no lo maten ni le hagan hacer trabajos duros. - respondio Blair mirando a la ventana, mientras se aproximaba a ella y abria la cortina. Ahora ese dia blanco estaba algo gris. Maka suspiro.

- Bueno... - solo dijo, mirando al suelo - me tomare un bano. ¿Podrias prepararlo, Blair? - pregunto con educacion. Blair asintio y fue.

Por otro lado, en el Valle del lado Izquierdo, de Death City...

El sol no se asomaba. Bajo ese dia blanco y de cielo gris, en otra casa todo ocurria de diferente manera. Ya se escuchaba desde las seis, un violin tocando a melodia exelentemente sin equibocarse. Una voz muy dulce, de mano de una mujer aunque mas parecia de una joven. Y un tipo de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, dando direccion a la musica de ambos. Y cerca, del lado del piano, un joven fastidiado a mas no poder.

- _¿Por que diablos? ¿Por que diablos?_ - se repetia en su cabeza, mientras tocaba el piano. - _Do, si ... ¿POR QUE DIABLOS SIEMPRE LO MISMO? _- volvia a pensar y matarse mentalmente. Ya que mucho no podia hacer. Tocó una nota y se equibocó, a lo que todos pararon para preguntarle.

- Soul, hijo mio... ¿que te ocurre? - paró la madre, con una voz dulce y educada, y un tono de preocupacion en ella. El padre ya con su tipico seño fruncido.

- Es que... me duele mucho la cabeza. - se escusó Soul. Aunque eso no seria de mucha ayuda. Ya de fondo se escuchaba la risita del chico del violin.

- ¿Quieres salir afuera un rato? - preguntó Wes en tono burlon. Soul enseguida supo a que venia eso y no le respondio.

- Agradeceria si me permitieran salir un rato a tomar aire. - dijo Soul, mirando su "apestoso piano" segun la vista del mismo Soul, claro.

- Esta bien, pero... ¿quien tocara ahora el piano? Wes tiene que ensayar. - dijo como si la vida de todos dependieran de la musica de Wes. Soul suspiro fastidiado. Jacqueline, que estaba cerca se acerco hacia donde el piano de Soul estaba.

- Si quieres puedo tocar yo... - dijo mirando el piano de forma agradable.

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó Soul arqueando una ceja.

- Por supuesto que si, que crees?. - respondió con la nariz en alto mientras sonreia. Ahora el chico no tubo otra que salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero claro... educadamente.

Salio afuera, y penso que lo mejor seria irse para el pueblo.

- Asi no tienen de donde buscarme, je. - murmuró victorioso, mientras se encaminaba al pueblo. Respiraba del aire de campo. Y del silencio y no, que le traia la natulareza. Que el más que nadie de su familia podia sentir y almirar. El silencio lo tranquilizaba, y el camino hacia el pueblo era más tranquilizador que todo. Cuando llegó a destino, el pueblo con su barullo normal tambien era tranquilizante. No le molestaba en absoluto. Era para escapar olimpicamente de esa musica repetitiva que escuchaba todas las santas mañanas. Y que era molesto y odiaba lo odiaba. Pero ahora ya estaba a salvo.

Camino buscando algo que le atrayera la atención, hasta que escucho que lo llamaban de lejos.

- Soul! Amigo! - gritó bien fuerte una voz chillona. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de pelo azul y ojos verdes (aunque no se notaban); quien era nada menos que Black Star. Aunque al lado venia una chica de pelo recojido y largo, color negro azabache y ojos celestes oscuros, aunque con un tono de delicadeza en su piel que se notaba. No tardo en reconocer que era la prometida del gran Black Star, ella era Tsubaki.

- Que tal Black! - saludó a su amigo, mientras chocaban las manos. Algo muy raro en ese tiempo. Tsubaki hiso una pequeña reverencia.

- Buen dia, Soul. - dijo con su suave voz. Black Star empezó a reir, y Soul solo sonrió.

- No tienes que ser tan educada! Has que es como mi hermano! - le dijo a lo alto. Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco y asintió un poco apenada.

- Tranquila, tratame como gustes. Total no es nada. - dijo enseguida Soul, cosa que claro, Black Star no escuchó ni cinco de lo que le dijo. Ella asintió y sonrió. A Soul le causo gracia. Una chica tan educada y tranquila como era ella, con un tipo muy escandaloso y molesto como era, egocentrico a mas no poder, tal asi Black Star. Negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreia e intentaba contenerse algunos que otros comentarios.

- Asi que, Soul, ¿has visto a tu chica? - preguntó mientras le codeaba. Tsubaki se sintio media incomoda de estar entre una conversacion entre hombres, pero aun asi, su prometido la tenia del brazo. Y poco podia prestar atención a otra cosa. Soul suspiró largamente.

- No es mi chica... es una chica solamente. - dijo intentando callar a Black Star sobre ese tema.

- ¿Como eso? No, Soul... es tu chica, asi nunca conseguiras la mano de una chica como ella! Tienes que meterte en la cabeza que ella es tu chica. Sino, nunca te casaras con Maka. - terminó seguro de que su consejo iba a ser llevado. Pero Tsubaki abrio los ojos de par en par y miro a Soul, refleccionó un poco. No se dio cuenta, pero estaba siendo mirado por Black Star y Soul. Ambos confundidos.

- Black Star, ¿dijiste "Maka"? - preguntó Tsubaki mirandolo.

- Claro que si... es la chica que le gusta Soul. - dijo como orgullozo. Soul no sabia si matarlo o que, aunque, tenia un pequenio sonrojo notable.

- Maka, ¿Maka Albarn? - preguntó algo confundida, Tsubaki. Black Star asintió aun mas orgullozo. Y Soul enseguida le dio un codazo en el estomago, dejandolo un poco adolorido.

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Soul al ver la cara algo confundida de Tsubaki.

- Claro, es mi amiga desde la infancia. - dijo sonriendo. Ahi fue cuando a Soul se le congelaron las palabras y no supo que decir. Black Star en el suelo riendo.

- Se te complico todo, Soul. - dijo riendo fuertemente. Tsubaki miro con pena a Black Star. Sin duda a veces era medio tonto, pero para ella era tan bueno -a veces-, pero bueno. Lo queria, eso importaba, ¿no? (N/A: No tanto, pero sigamos... xD)

- Em, tranquilo, yo no dire nada Evans-kun. - dijo Tsubaki sonriendo. Soul se paso la mano por la cabeza, revolviendo asi su pelo. Intentando tranquilizarse.

- Capaz que Tsubaki te pueda ayudar. Y le tendras que dar todo el credito a Ore-sama! - dijo aun riendo mas Black Star. Bueno, despues de todo no era tan mala idea esta. Pero, pensar que... seria algo muy raro. Nah, definitivamente no era su estilo.

- No, estoy bien asi.

- Bueno, Evans-kun. Yo no dire nada. - dijo disculpandose. Black Star decidió que era suficiente. La atención no se centraba en el. Asi que decidio ir y pararse arriba de un carro que estaba cerca y mostrarse. Tsubaki miraba apenada y los gritos del joven se escuchaban a cuadras.

- Supongo que eso es para llamar la atención. - dijo Soul cansado. Mientras que la joven salia a buscarlo. Pero en el carro habia alguien, abrió la puerta rapidamente y con unos ojos ambar los miro con odio.

- ¿Como osan interrumpirme? - salió enojada. Soul se quedo mirando con unos ojos redondos. No lo podia creer. Mejor que a Black Star no se le ocurra ninguna estupidez con ella, ya estaba pensando Soul.

- Ore-sama, es mucho mejor que tu, Bruja vieja! - dijo senialandola mientras reia fuertemente en forma de burla. La bruja lo miraba con odio y apunto de matarlo, en eso Soul y Tsubaki se cruzaron. Se ve que eran los unicos que sabian de la presencia de ella. De lo que era ella en la sociedad. Tsubaki intentaba buscar una escusa, y lógica. Ya que probablemente se iban a volver a ver, y el pretexto de loco no serviria.

- Eh, lo siento. Es que... eh... - Tsubaki intentaba buscar un pretexto. Algo! Cualquier cosa, pero no habia solución. De pronto del carro salió una chica de ojos celestes y pelo violeta claro, tirando al lila. Soul de imediato la reconoció.

- Chrona! - murmuró mientras sonreia. Planeaba acercarse, pero justo despues la madre le ordeno entrar y ella entro, bajo a eso partieron hacia la casa.

- ¿Pero quien era esa? ¿Quien era para hablarme asi? - preguntó Black Star con una cara de pocos amigos. Soul y Tsubaki suspiraron.

- Ella es... - empezo Tsubaki pero fue interrumpida por Soul.

- Ella es Medusa Gorgon. La mejor cantante lirica de todos los tiempos, muy importante en todos lados. ¿Como diablos no la conoces? - dijo enojado Soul. Tsubaki sonreia sin saber que decir. Mientras Black Star solo reia. Bueno, era obvio. El chico solamente prestaba atención a si mismo. No se sabria si conoce a los demas o no. Ya que para el mismo era la unica estrella que brillaba ese dia, y todos los dias.

- No brilla tanto como yo, Hahaha! - siguió riendo. Pero aun asi, lo que le causo duda a Soul era por que ella iba para la casa de sus padres. Acaso, ¿haran un concierto? ¿O cuales son las nuevas? Tsubaki lo observo preocupada.

- ¿Ocure algo? ¿Evans-kun? - preguntó con la mas de las educaciones. Soul negó con la cabeza.

- No, nada... creo que ire a mi casa un rato. - dijo mirando hacia su casa. O por lo menos hacia donde se encontraba su casa. Le intrigaba que haria en su casa, o por que se dirigia hacia alli. Era la unica casa del lado sur de ese pueblo. La casa mas grande del lugar tambien.

**. . . : : : Continuara : : : . . .**

**Lo siento, es que por aqui llegue. Bueno, el siguiente creo que lo subire la proxima semana o cuando el "hermoso" estudio me deje tranquila T-T Bueno, se los quiere a todos ustedes, lectores. Especialmente a los que siguen mi fic cada vez que les subo. Muchas gracias por todo, se les quiere.**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Perdonen por tardarme dos milenios o mas, es que tube la maldita semana de los examenes, y me mataron estudiando, pero... la srta. Lucy se sac****ó**** muchas notas buenas (no miento, aprob****é**** todas). Será largo aproposito por mi tardanza. Espero que les guste mucho.**

**¿****Te conozco?**

**Capitulo 10.**

**General Pov. Londres, Inglaterra.**

Ahora un carro iba para la mansión Evans. Dentro de ella, la familia Gorgon-Makenshi. Una chica de ojos celestes y pelo violeta miraba el camino melancolicamente. Al lado de ella, un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros estaba callado. Al frente, una mujer adulta, pero con una cara y cuerpo como si los años no pasaran para ella especialmente. Al lado un tipo grande y con un parche en el ojo. Miraba con desprecio todo.

- Vamos, Chrona. Tienes que verte linda. - le dijo la que parecía ser la madre.

- Es una familia de dinero, por lo menos metele ganas. - le decía otro tipo algo musculoso, que parecia ser el padrastro de ella. La miraba con desprecio, como si quisiera sacarsela de encima. Chrona tembló un poco y miró para la ventana. No queria saber nada, no podia lidiar con aquello.

- Mirame. - le ordenó la madre. - Escuchame. Si no haces lo que te dije, juro que te pasará algo malo a ti o a alguien, ¿entendido? - le decía. Su hermano la miró. Se escucho un "Tranquila" entre ellos que provenía de los labios del hermano. Chrona asintió algo segura. Aunque ella misma no estaba segura de lo que hoy haría.

En el pueblo, Soul y Black Star caminaban colina arriba a la casa de Soul.

- Maldita sea, Soul. - dijo enojado Black Star. - ¿Por qué tienes que vivir tan arriba y lejos? ¿No vez que los pies de Ore-sama no dan más? - decia molesto. Tsubaki, unos pasos mas adelante, caminaba tranquilamente.

- Callate. Tu casa esta bien lejos y metida en un bosque de nieve. Ni de noche se puede pasar por ahi. - se escusaba Soul, cosa que el chico estrella ni lo escuchó. Siguió con sus quejas, contestandole.

- No es mi culpa, es mi única casa, idiota. - contestó enojado. Era verdad, y peor que eso, hasta era la casa de Tsubaki también.

- Mejor callate, ni que fuera a tener tantas casas yo. - le decia pensando en las tantas casas que tenía. Era verdad, y casi todas quedaban lejos del pueblo, en los campos mas extensos y hermosos de Londres. Donde habia castillos.

- Si, qué no. Tienes como cinco casas vacacionales, y una esta cerca de mi casa. Encima esta colina, bajo el maldito sol y el pasto húmedo. ¿Que no tienes árboles? - seguia quejandose. Tsubaki miró desde mas adelante. No entendia por qué se peleaban. Verdad que eran medios tontos, pero... ella había llegado más tranquila, sin quejarse, ni del sol, ni del pasto, ni que estaba por llover, ni de lo que tenía que caminar.

- _No entiendo de que se quejan._ - pensaba lo mas tranquila. Soul avanzó un poco el paso al quedar al lado de Tsubaki.

- ¿Tu por lo menos estas bien? - decía algo molesto Soul, no por Tsubaki. Si no que por las quejas de Black Star que ya las tenía presentes a cada segundo. Tsubaki asintió sonriendo. Si le molestaba un poco el pasto húmedo, junto a su vestido color claro; que sus zapatos no eran para caminar mucho. Sin embargo, ella sonrió. Soul suspiró y esperó un poco a Black Star.

- Ya, tu prometida va más rápido que tu. - le dijo metiendose las manos en los bolsillos. Black Star apresuró el paso. Bufó molesto, y siguió caminando. Odiaba que le dijieran lento.

Por la entrada de la prestigiosa mansión, una casa color borgonia, grande y estilo Londoniense; entraba una mujer de cabellos rubios, atados en una trenza por adelante, y ojos ambar. Al lado un hombre alto, y con una mirada sonriente. Atras, Chrona y su hermano gemelo, aunque no lo pareciera.

- Bien, hazme el favor de tocar la puerta, querido. - le decia la mujer de cabello cenizo.

- Esta bien, Medusa. - mientras tocaba la puerta. Al rato se escucho el sonido de unas llaves moviendose, cascabeles tintineando, seguido de los tacos de una sirvienta seguro. Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia. Una joven de ojos ambar sonrientes.

- Medusa Gorgon, y marido. Chrona y Ragnarok Makenshi. Bienvenidos a la Mansion Evans. - le decia aun con la reverencia. Medusa sonrió. - Enseguida vienen el señor Evans y la señora. Muchas Gracias. - decía mientras les mostraba unos sillones para que se sentaran, y se iba por una de las tantas puertas y entradas que habia. Ellos se sentaron, Medusa miraba el lugar. Miraba y decidia que haria luego. Esta era la casa heredada por los jovenes Evans, y debido a que Wess ya tenía una mansión, Soul se quedaría con esta. Ragnarok miró a todo al rededor.

- Es un asco. - murmuró. Chrona hiso una pequenia sonrisa. Siempre su hermano la hacía reir. Ragnarok miró a Chrona. - Vamos, no te casaras con ese rebelde idiota, ¿o si? - le decia. Chrona se entristeció un poco. No venía por su decisión. No podia lidiar con esto.

- Yo... - decía algo triste. Ragnarok comprendió. No era Soul el que le gustaba, era otro chico que había visto. Pero por las referencias de su madre, y de subir su status económico, necesitaba que Chrona se casase con Soul. Enseguida se escucharon unos pasos de la escalera. Una mujer de ojos celestes y pelo rubio casi blanco bajaba tranquilamente de la escalera. En sus ojos se veia tranquilidad absoluta. Sonreía, bueno, su sonrisa era siempre presente. Aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años, aunque era más que obvio que tenía un poco más.

- Bienvenida Seniora Gorgon. - dijo apenas termino de bajar la escalera, y haciendo una leve reverencia. Sus ojos color celestes se hacian más claros aun con aquella sonrisa angelical.

- Oh, no. Es un gusto venir a verla otra vez, Samantha. - decia mientras se paraba y sonreía. Ellas ya eran viejas conocidas. Las dos, como hermanas, compañeras de barrio. Aquel barrio rico al que vivian allí, en Roma.

- Hacia mucho que no te veia, Medusa. - le decía amablemente.

- Yo hacia poco, bueno, en realidad no fue verte. Fue leerte en las news. Eres muy importante hoy en día. - le decia Medusa. Cualquiera que sepa de su mala intención, sabría que eso fue pura falsedad. Pero en las manos de la madre de Soul, todo era bien recibido. Seguian hablando, de los lugares, de esto y de aquello. Hasta que bajando, llego el padre de Soul y Wess. En su mirada habia invocado un respeto digno. Cualquiera que pasara, tendría que ofrecerle más que respeto. Sus ojos, rojos, algo viejos. No pasaba más de los cincuenta, pero se veía como una persona mayor. Bajó, y miró a sus invitados quienes estaban en silencio.

- Asi que... - empezó, hablando, con una voz gruesa, pero agradable. - ella es Chrona, ¿no? - decía mirando a la joven de cabellos lilas, quien le temblaba un poco las piernas. Ella se levantó y dió una reverencia correctamente bien.

- S-soy Chrona Makenshi. - dijo con un poco de dificultad en el "soy". - Es un gusto conocerlo hoy, señor Evans. - decía aún con la cabeza baja y su reverencia.

- No es necesario ya, que te comportes asi. Ya eres de nuestra familia, señorita Makenshi. - le decía. Al parecer Chrona con esa cara tímida, se veía tierna para cualquier ojo, para quien la viera. Ella apreto fuerte la mano del hermano. Y de un susurro, le dijo "_No quiero casarme con __é__l_". Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, las dos familias de el ambiente musical.

Pero donde los tres chicos caminaban camino a la mansión, el ambiente era algo... ¿como decirlo? Si, problematico. Black Star estaba más que molesto, porque Tsubaki le prestaba más atención a cualquier cosa menos a él. Y peor el echo de que, estaban acompañando a Soul, y le prestaban atención a el especialmente. No sólo estaba molesto, si no que estaba enojado también. Ya que Soul le dijo que tenía celos. ¡Si, claro! ¡Celos! Era lo que menos en su vida, ni muerto, iria a admitir el chico estrella. Soul bajó la cabeza, el sol de invierno no era nada bonito para el.

- Soul-kun, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Tsubaki preocupada. Soul asintió.

- No es nada, es que me preocupa. - decía. Ya tenía un mal presentimiento de hace rato. Black Star bufó molesto. Este sonó por todo el campo. Pero al rato se escucho un grito fuerte, un "Yahooo!" grande.

- ¡GENIAL! ¡ESTAMOS CERCA! ¡MIREN! ¡MIREN! ¡ORE-SAMA ENCONTRO TU MALDITA MANSION! - gritó más que feliz. Tsubaki le lanzó un zapato. Soul, quedó con una cara de sorprendido que nunca habia tenido.

- Pero ¿qué dem...? - intentó decir Soul, viendo un Black Star caído al suelo. El taco del zapato le habia dado justo en la frente.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar. Es que gritaba mucho. - decía con una sonrisa que conquistó a Soul y hiso no hablar más del tema.

- Demonios, si que las mujeres son tenebrosas. - murmuró mientras caminaba aun. Tsubaki miró a Black Star, quien estaba caído en el suelo. Hablando sobre algunas cosas que nadie entendía. Tsubaki sonrió. Se veia tierno a sus ojos. Era cuando Black Star más le gustaba a ella. Cuando estaba dormido.

- Vamos, levántalo o qué sé yo. - le decia Soul, ya enterado de que estaba más que conciente. Sólo se habia quedado dormido -y una rara acción de parte del estrella, pero así era él-. Observó hacia donde su hogar estaba. Bajó de aquella colina grande, y se encaminó hacia su casa. Más atras, Tsubaki llevaba a Black Star a cargas -vuelvo a repetir, así es él-.

Entró, sin golpe alguno y se abrió la puerta. Soul miró a los invitados. Entre ellos Chrona.

- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa Soul? - preguntó su madre amablemente. Soul negó.

- Eso me gustaria saber yo. - le dijo, mirando a Chrona. Sin odio alguno. Sólo que esperaba alguna respuesta de que era lo que planeaban.

**Continuar****á****.**

**No se crean! Chrona es de Kid y de nadie m****á****s! Adem****á****s, alguien que yo se, pedira la mano de la joven Chrona, pero esto no quiere decir que acepte... y Maka les trae otra sorpresa. Espera... carajo, le mande el próximo capitulo en unas palabras! Bueno, aqui este capitulo que me costo la vida de mi imaginación, ya que como la hermosa escuela me saco mi imaginación, se me acabaron las ideas. Aunque por el regreso, cap****á****z que suba algunos One-shots de ChronaxKid, MakaxSoul y TsubakixBlack, estoy segura y algunos de Halloween. Bueno, cambiando de tema. No s****é**** cuando podr****é**** el próximo capitulo, pero les juro que les traigo el próximo capitulo pronto. Gracias por leer este capitulo y no matarme aun. Adios y cuidense.**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**

**Vieron el botoncito que dice "review", bueno; este mismo es para mandar quejas, dudas, referencias, y todo lo que ustedes quieran. Agradeceria, ya que es mi paga x) (?)**


End file.
